


Life, Death or Destruction?

by NightSkyBear



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Death, Idiots in Love, Longing, M/M, Rabbits, Roses, Toxic Relationship, Wilted Flowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 11:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11919642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightSkyBear/pseuds/NightSkyBear
Summary: They love each other, more than anything else.But they were complete opposites, Josh's touch was killer while Tyler's touch was the exact opposite.Like fire and water, their relationship was toxic. They make it work.





	Life, Death or Destruction?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick one shot cause I was bored and really like the idea of Life and Death trying to make a relationship work while being completely opposites.

Tyler sat crossed legged in the forest, it was just dead grass and dead flowers underneath him, he smiled brightly.

"I know you're here! Come sit with me!" Tyler called out, he placed his hands on the ground and the grass grew and turned green, the flowers straightened up and were bright colors, he beamed when his boyfriend came from behind a bush, he touched the bush without thinking and the whole thing shriveled up and turned from green to brown and dried out.

Josh pulled his hand back like he'd just been burned, he frowned and looked up at Tyler sadly.

Tyler didn't mind, his smile was just as wide as before.

"Don't just stand there. Come sit with me, I don't bite." Tyler waved Josh over.

Josh sulked over, floating slightly above the ground, he floated to Tyler and sat down with his legs under him, hands firmly on his lap, balled into a fist.

"I missed you, why'd you run away?" Tyler asked with a small frown, he closed his eyes and whistled for a second.

A white bunny came hopping, it hopped into Tyler's lap and shook it's tail.

"We're the exact opposite. You do that-" Josh motioned towards the bunny and the beautiful grass and flowers Tyler made -- "And i do this." Josh touched a flower and it shriveled up and died.

Tyler looked at the flower Josh touched with a guilty expression.

"Why does that matter so much to you? Opposites attract, we attract Joshie. Don't you agree?" Tyler asked the little bunny, the bunny twitched it's nose. Tyler smiled brightly, beaming so much happiness that it looked as if he was glowing.

Josh pulled the tulip out of the ground and examined the dead item, he held it out to Tyler, the younger boy took it with a happy smile. He grew more flowers and took the ends off of them and tied it to the one Josh have him and put it around his neck as a necklace.

"I love it! I have to go. But here, have her to remember me by." Tyler smiled, he tapped the ground and red roses appeared around him, he quickly made a small flower crown for the bunny and put it on her head.

Tyler released the bunny and it hopped over to Josh, Josh didn't touch her.

"Goodbye, Life." Josh waved, Tyler smiled and stood up, Josh stood up too.

"I don't do goodbyes, Joshua. You know that. I'll be seeing you, Joshie. Be good." Tyler smiled, he stood very close to Josh, not touching but very close.

Tyler studied Josh's face before his smile became wider after a minute he disappeared.

Josh sighed and looked at the bunny down by his feet, he smiled a small smile at her.

"I'm going to call you Taylor, similar to Tyler. I know we're only fourteen but I really do love him, don't tell him I said that." Josh smiled, he stopped floating and walked off to explore more of the forest, accidentally touching things on the way.

\---

Tyler smiled sweetly from the corner of the room, the sound of a small cry took place in the room, a doctor and nurses rushed around, cleaning the new life Tyler just gave.

After a few minutes, the woman was hold her baby, feeding him, her husband was right beside her smiling at the new addition to the family.

But then the monitor started beeping loudly, Tyler's eyes shot to the disturbance and smiled when he saw his boyfriend.

Josh's eyes were met with Tyler's and a frown was placed on his face, Tyler realized why Josh was here and he too frowned.

"Is she going to?" Tyler trailed off, Josh nodded and looked at her, hands still by his side.

Tyler walked over to her and leaned down and kissed her forehead, numbing her of her pain, a nurse took the baby and the doctor rolled the woman out of the room, the husband was of course freaking out.

"Well, it's her time then. I'm fine, go do your thing." Tyler smiled, he did his job already, producing new life.

Josh nodded and went into the surgery room and did what he had to do, Tyler wandered to the room where newborn babies are placed and waited for Josh.

Few minutes later, Josh is by Tyler's side looking at Tyler's creations, his Tyler made such beautiful creations, they were gifts to Josh, painful gifts. Although some of them don't turn out too good, they were still made by Tyler and they were beautiful.

"Life, why don't you ever call me by my actual name, do you not like it?" Josh questioned, Tyler looked over at Josh.

"I don't know. Joshua is your name. Why do you call me 'Life'?" Tyler asked, Josh turned to Tyler.

"No, it's Death. My name is Death, i kill things, sometimes it's on purpose and sometimes it's not. Your name is Life, you give breath to things, make them beautiful and everything you touch is better than the last. Whatever I touch, turns ugly. It dies and turns ugly." Josh sighed, Tyler frowned, he started to open his mouth to say something but Josh cut him off.

"We had never touched because you're scared of the unknown, and I'm scared to touch you because I don't want to destroy the thing I love most, I don't want you to die. And your gifts to me are so amazing, but they cause me so much pain because at one point I have to touch the gifts I love the most." Josh admitted, he wiped his eyes.

Tyler's eyes started to water, a few tears had escaped.

"I'm so sorry, I know you don't want to hurt them but they have to go one day. I-I- --" Tyler rambled, his voice cracked and Josh cut him off once again.

"I don't think Life and Death being partners is such a good idea. Goodbye, Life." Josh waved and disappeared, Tyler sobbed into his hands, he didn't want this, he only wanted Josh to feel loved.

\---

A few months later and no sign of Josh, he felt terrible and it wasn't good for Life to be sad, bad things happened.

Tyler was a heartbroken sixteen year old, he hadn't felt like creating life, he felt more like taking it away but only Death could take away life.

He felt lost, he laid on his stomach in the grass meadow a few miles from the forest, he grew flowers and ripped them apart, his tears landed on the dirt underneath him.

"Tyler! I need you, please!"

Tyler shot up, sitting up and looking around. He saw Josh flying over to him, holding something wrapped up in a jacket.

He landed in front of Tyler, the brown haired boy saw that there were tears in his eyes, Tyler frowned.

"What's wrong?" Tyler asked, Josh sniffled and handed Tyler the jacket, Tyler glanced up at Josh and slowly unwrapped it.

"Something's wrong with her, she won't eat or drink and she just lays in one spot, and s-she kept trying to get me to touch her, Ty I can't do that." Josh wept, Tyler examined the bunny he gave Josh.

"You kept her? After two years?" Tyler smiled lightly.

Tyler sat her down on the ground and sat down in front of her. Tyler felt her stomach and he looked up at Josh.

"Has she been cranky? Like growling or running away when you go near her?" Tyler asked, he already knew the answer, he just wanted Josh to stay around longer.

"Yeah, she has. Why?" Josh asked, he wiped away his tears and listen to Tyler.

"She's kindling, ya big goof. She's looking for the touch of life for her babies." Tyler smiled, Josh gasped and looked down at his bunny.

He smiled at her and lowered himself to his knees.

"Taylor, you never told me you were pregnant! I'm so glad I didn't have to touch you!" Josh smiled, the rabbit laid there.

Tyler stared in awe, he missed seeing this everyday, he still loved Josh with all his heart, no matter what.

"Taylor is pretty close to my name, is that something I see there?" Tyler teased, he giggled a bubbly giggle.

"Yeah I kinda named her after you. Ty, no matter how much my brain tries to deny it, my heart disagrees. I love you, like a lot." Josh confessed, he rubbed the back of his neck.

Tyler's normal rosy red cheeks turned a shade darker, he looked down and smiled softly.

"I know. Taylor told me." Tyler giggled, Josh's face went red and he threw Taylor a glare.

"So... Life and Death again?" Josh asked, Tyler beamed happily and nodded happily.

"I'd love that. Get up and dance with me!" Tyler shouted, he jumped up and danced around Josh, the brunette boy laughed at Tyler and stood up and danced with him, not touching him.

They danced around for a while, enjoying each others company, they didn't need to touch to enjoy each other.

Josh suddenly remembered something.

"Taylor!" Josh shouted and looked down, bunnies were down gathering around her, Josh and Tyler both awed at the sight.

They sat down around her, there were 10 kits, Tyler immediately went for names.

"That one is Caramel, that one is Chocolate, that one is peanut butter, that one is butterball-" Tyler started naming, he picked each one up and gave them a 'kiss of life' as Tyler called it.

Josh smiled at his boyfriend, he really loved Tyler, he tried not to think about how he'd never be able to hold him or kiss him, but he could dream right?

\---

"Joshie, your hair is red! And so fluffy looking!" Tyler exclamined, his eyes were wide and filled with wonder, he didn't notice his hand rising up to touch it.

"Life! Don't do that, admire from afar." Josh ordered, Tyler frowned but pulled his hand back.

Three years later and they were still going strong, growing more in love with each other as the days passed.

"Sorry, it's just so beautiful! I want to match with you." Tyler pouted, Josh smile and held up one finger signaling Tyler wait.

He disappeared for a second before coming back with a... thing?

"Here, put this on, it's called a kimono, I saw a girl wearing it and thought it would look pretty on you." Josh smiled, he held out the floral kimono and Tyler took it.

He slipped it on and instantly loved it.

Tyler repeated how much he loved it and spun around in it, Josh smiled and looked around, Tyler had grew red rose bushes all over the place.

Josh picked one, it instantly wilted, he pick another and another until he had enough to make a flower crown, it was dead and brown but Josh was proud of it, he walked over and handed it to Tyler.

"Here, made you this." Josh bit his lip, Tyler stopped spinning and looked at Josh's crown, Josh was half expecting him to reject it, he doesn't know why.

Tyler smiled and bent down, allowing Josh to place it on his head, Josh was careful not to touch Tyler.

Tyler willed it to stay how Josh gave it to him, it worked and the crown was still dead.

"Aren't you going to touch it? Make it pretty again?" Josh questioned, Tyler got closer to him, they were slightly nose to nose but Tyler was a few inches shorter than Josh.

"It wouldn't be the same if I did that, I want it exactly how it was given to me. It may not be beautiful in your eyes, but it's absolutely perfect in my eyes because you gave it to me." Tyler answered honestly, he looked Josh in the eyes and studied them.

That was as close as a kiss as they could get, Tyler was mostly okay with it.

"I love you so much, Tyler, you make me the happiest being that has ever existed." Josh confessed, Tyler sighed happily.

"I love you too, Jishwa, more than all my creations combined. You mean everything to me." Tyler replied, they stared at each other.

"Your red hair suits you, I love it a lot." Tyler sighed, he hesitantly got closer, Josh noticed what he was doing and backed away completely.

"Oh come on J, I'm not that scared anymore, we'd most likely cancel each other out, I'm Life, the creator of everything, I don't think a measly kiss would do much harm." Tyler tried, Josh wasn't having it.

"Tyler, No. I don't want to take any chances, you can't die by my hands, I'd rather have you like this than not have you at all. That's final." Josh snapped, Tyler pouted angrily, he glared at Josh before disappearing.

Did Josh mess up? He didn't know, but he knew one thing, don't make Life angry.

\----

'There has been a tornado in Kansas, it destroyed over 20 homes, 5 injured and 40 killed, 15 missing.'

'Hurricane Sandy hits hard in the US-'

Tyler quickly teleported to see the damaged she had caused, he bit his lip and stepped on the ground.

He saw something out the corner of his eye, he turned and saw Josh touching people, he had a confused look on his face.

Tyler turned around to avoid him but Josh had saw him and called out to him, Tyler sighed and stopped, he turned around and put on his best annoyed face although he was happy to see Josh.

"Tyler, what's doing this? I'm not and you couldn't possibly do this." Josh motioned at the wreckage around him, Tyler couldn't help the helpless expression that took over his face.

"I'm so sorry, it was an accident, I didn't mean to! Now she's destroying me, she's destroying life. Josh she wants you, she was going on about how you and her were a perfect match, I told her that you only love Life she threw a tantrum and said she was going to destroy all life!"

Josh furrowed his brows, he had a feeling he knew what was happening.

"How did she come about? Did you create her?" Josh asked, Tyler guiltily nodded.

She was created while Tyler was mad, this was how bad seeds came along, all of Tyler's creations were based on his mood.

"Does this 'she' have a name?" Josh questioned.

"Her name was Debby but I think it's Destruction now."

Of course, Destruction was created to destroy all life, Destruction and Death was a perfect match.

"Death?"

Josh and Tyler both turned around, a girl stood in a long black dress, her hair flowing gently behind her, Josh had to admit that she was pretty hot.

"Oh Death, you found him! We already make such a good couple!" Destruction smiled, she sauntered over and got close to Josh.

"What? What are you talking about? Who are you and what do you want?" Josh questioned, Destruction looked genuinely hurt.

"I'm Destruction, I was created out of anger, sadness and hurt. I was made to destroy whatever makes me sad, angry or hurt and Life is making me sad so I have to destroy him. But you're here now." Debby smiled, she held her hand out for Josh, the boy looked between Tyler and Debby before walking over to her.

Debby avoided Josh touching her, settling on him standing close to her. Tyler watched the scene unfold, eyes glossing over and sharp pain where his heart was.

"God, you're mine now. This is the best thing that ever happened to me!" Debby smiled, she turned to look up at Josh, standing close but not too close.

"Let me hold you, both of us cancel each other out so it'll be fine." Josh smiled, Debby seemed to think over it for a minute before smiling widely.

She stepped closer but Josh held his hand to where her heart laid and felt it stop completely, he hated doing it but he had to.

Her lifeless body fell in the pile of rubble, Josh turned towards Tyler and sighed, he walked over.

"The humans will be okay. They'll fix it all, just give it a year and it all will be the same." Josh smiled softly, Tyler's eyes flickered to Josh's but then he kept his gaze on the ground.

"Your eyes are black." he mumbled, Josh blinked a couple of times and looked at Tyler.

"Is that better?" Josh asked, Tyler glanced back up and nodded.

"Josh, I have to say, although I didn't make you, you're the most beautiful creation anything has ever made." Tyler complimented, Josh smiled shyly and thanked him.

"You remember that baby in the delivery room, the little boy?" Tyler wondered, he straightened out his kimono sleeve. Josh nodded and listened to Tyler.

"Well the dad named him Joshua, he's thirty and married. He has a child, he named her after his mother." Tyler smiled up at Josh.

"Wait, that was only three years ago, how is he thirty?" Josh questioned.

Tyler laughed and shook his head.

"A year for us is ten for them, it's very easy to understand, when you go into any city you'll see the humans on tiny devices. Just three years ago everyone was outside playing, now they like the little devices in their houses." Tyler frowned.

They both stood quietly and looked at the damage before them, it was one reason he and Tyler were toxic to each other.

They teleported back to the forest where Josh lived, the grass around the area was dead and so were the trees, Tyler loved it, it felt homey.

"I love coming in this area, it reminds me of you and i love you." Tyler smiled and made himself at home by laying down on the dead grass, splayed out like a starfish.

Josh followed him and looked at their hands, they were close but not touching.

They couldn't touch, Josh wouldn't be able to be without Tyler.

\---

Josh woke up alone, like usual, he sat up and brushed off his pants.

He took the familiar path to Tyler's meadow, once he was out of the forest he began floating, he didn't want to kill Tyler's beautiful land.

He heard singing and smiled, he followed it with a smile.

He peeked from behind a tree, Tyler was by the river with a small ukulele in his lap and a row of bunnies, foxes and birds as an audience.

One of the bunnies, Chocolate, hopped up towards Tyler and twitched his nose and twitched his ears in alert.

Tyler stopped strumming the instrument and he perked up, he looked around the clearing.

"Joshie, is that you? Stop hiding, sit down and listen to my new song!" Tyler encouraged, the sun was shining right where he was sitting and it made his skin look clear and his eyes a lighter shade of brown, more like a golden brown honey color.

Josh floated over to Tyler and made himself a seat on the ground in the middle of the animals.

"Okay, my name is Life but I prefer Tyler or Baby Boy or Princess and/or Prince. This song I made for the love of my life sitting right in front of me, it's called We Don't Believe What's On TV. Enjoy." Tyler giggled, Josh chuckled at Tyler's quirkiness.

"Yeah, Yeah Yeah! We don't believe what's on TV, because it's what we want to see, and what we want we know we can't believe. We all have learned to kill our dreams." Tyler sang, he went through the chorus and blushed madly when his voice cracked during certain parts.

He finished the song and the foxes howled, bunnies hopped and birds chirped, they were smarter than the animals with the humans because Tyler made them special.

"That was a great song, I enjoyed every part of it. Although, I believe you were slightly flat at the end." Josh teased, Tyler rolled his eyes and strummed his ukulele.

"I'm not done, I want you to hear more, I have a few more." Tyler pointed out, Josh nodded and listened eagerly.

After three songs more which Tyler named Trees, Forest and Tear In My Heart, Tyler ended it with a song called Can't Help But Falling In Love.

Josh enjoyed it all and so did the creatures at Josh's side, Josh clapped and momentarily forgot about his abilities and placed his hand on the side of him, he accidentally brushed against his bunny Taylor.

She stopped hopping and laid there as still as a rock, Josh gasped and pulled his hands back and his eyes watered up.

"Oh no! Taylor I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!" Josh cried and picked the rabbit up and cradled her to his chest, he finally knew how soft she was.

"Josh, calm down, just give her to me, okay? She'll be fine." Tyler assured, Josh looked down at the pet and stroked her fur once more before laying her on the ground in front of him and Tyler.

Tyler placed his hands on her and stroked her underbelly, her eyes opened and she hopped up. Josh sighed in relief, Taylor ran circles around Tyler and Josh.

"See, she's fine. She knows you didn't mean to." Tyler assured, Josh wiped his eyes and nodded.

"I'm such a goofball, I love this rabbit too much to be healthy." Josh admitted with a chuckle, he watched as the white rabbit hopped into Tyler's lap.

"Not as much as me right? You love me more right?" Tyler asked, Josh smirked and got up without answering.

He stripped himself of his black sleeveless shirt and walked to the river, Tyler stared at Josh's bare chest, he had never seen it before.

Josh shucked off his pants and looked at Tyler.

"Come swim with me, Baby Boy." Josh smiled innocently, Tyler gulped and stood up. He followed Josh's lead and stripped himself to his underwear.

Josh jumped in and splashed Tyler, he giggled and shielded himself before finally climbing in.

They splashed in the water for hours upon hours, enjoying the presence of each other.

Maybe they weren't so toxic after all.

\---

Five years had passed for them, they both were happy, Josh was more comfortable with himself and his abilities thanks to Tyler.

Tyler wasn't as happy as he seemed, yes he was happy but he craved something.

He craved the touch of Josh, he wanted to know how Josh's hands felt on his hips, he to know if his hair and lips were as soft as they looked, he wanted Josh to hold him close and feel like they actually did belong together.

That's why he was talking to one of Taylor's rabbits Caramel, as he was walking to whoever was.

"I'm going to risk it. No risk, no reward. And if I die then so be it, my last moments would be the best of my life." Tyler smiled, Caramel twitched her nose, Tyler could understand her.

"It's not a bad idea, don't say that. I just can't ever not touch him, if we're going to be mates we have to touch  least once." Tyler acknowledged, Caramel just repeated it was a bad idea.

Tyler took extra precautions and said goodbye to every critter in the meadow and a bit Josh's forest, now it was time.

He spotted Josh's curly, red hair from across the meadow on the edge of a cliff watching the sunset.

He felt the thorns of dead rose crown Josh gave tangle in his hair, the kimono swaying in the wind, he walked over and sat on the edge of the cliff with Josh and watched for a minute without talking.

"Hey Ty, what's up?" Josh smiled, his teeth glistened by the light and his eyes squinted, his tongue peeked from behind his teeth.

Tyler didn't say anything, he took the necklace he and Josh made and carefully put it over Josh's head, it quickly died.

Josh looked at Tyler confusedly, Tyler didn't pay attention to it.

"Ty, you've never been this quiet, is something wrong?" Josh worried, Tyler smiled widely.

"I'm amazing, Josh. I'm great." Tyler answered honestly, his smile remained as he took in every detail of Josh's face. Josh nodded and turned back towards the sky.

They watched the sky silently, the pink, purple and orange hues mixing together and making a painting in the sky.

"I love you, Joshua. I love you so much." Tyler confessed, his eyes became glossy until they spilled.

Suddenly Tyler's arms were wrapping around Josh's neck, his skin was warm.

"T-Tyler! What are you doing?!" Josh shouted in fear, Tyler climbed into his lap.

"Just hold me." Tyler instructed with a small smile, he felt it, his heart wasn't beating like normal.

"Tyler don't do this, please I'm begging you to get up!" Josh sobbed, he watched as the love of his life started breathing shallowly.

Tyler looked up at him, he reach a hand up and wiped Josh's tears away but they came faster.

"I'm cold. Please hold me." Tyler pleaded, he leaned up and connected his lips to Josh's.

Josh knew it was too late to stop, he kissed back and held on to Tyler as he took his final breath and went limp in Josh's arms.

Josh sobbed into Tyler's shoulder and held on tightly, crying out Tyler's name.

"Tyler please, you can't leave me!" Josh cried, he held on to Tyler's body like it would disappear if he let go.

He stayed there holding Tyler's lifeless body in his arms for hours and hours until it was completely dark, Josh felt a shock on his arm that hurt.

He looked down and saw it was a tattoo, like the sky, the tree where they met and the night sky above them.

Josh stood up and carried Tyler's limp body to the tree, he placed Tyler underneath the tree, tears flowing uncontrollably.

"I love you too, Tyler. I'm so sorry." Josh apologized, he kissed Tyler's forehead before placing the boy on the ground.

Josh watched as flowers grew around him and wrapped him up in green vines and roses, the ground swallowed the boy and a rose bush with black, withered roses grew over it.

Josh fell to his knee and cried.

He killed the only important thing in his life, he was Death.

 

He looked around and saw all the dead trees, flowers and grass he killed.

 

He was Death. But he was also Destruction.


End file.
